Dark star
by Erudessa Luin
Summary: A woman who only likes Twilight when she's sick, takes cough syrup and ends up in Twilight. "Age is just a number Black" she whispered. Set between twilight and new moon and goes from there. Jacob oc
1. Cough syrup dreams

" _ **These violent delights have violent ends"**_

 _ **While I know, I have another story going, this story just seemed fun to write.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is twilight only the characters that I create**_

* * *

Nova's Pov:

Breathing in the cold air of Alaska, Nova, moved closer to her window.

Molten silver eyes drifted lazily over the snowy landscape. Huffing a breath of air, lightly tanned arms hanging out the window. Suddenly, her arms pushed against the window sill with force. A head of strikingly raspberry colored thick hair poked out the window. Waves tangling into curls tumbled down and around a curved feminine waist covered in a baggy Queens shirt.

Blaring in the background was none other than Twilight: Eclipse. _'dirty little secret of mine I love me some twilight while sick as fuck.'_

Moving back into her room name glanced at the flat screen tv _'ahh, here we have Bella and her punch of kung fu fury. Guurl should have stuck with the hot wolfie. Such a shame she goes for stand in the corner and watch you while you sleep creep.'_

Moving to the warmth of her tie-dyed colored comforter. Nova grabbed the red liquid classified as cough syrup. Eyeing it wearily, ' _For real has anyone died from this nasty slush? This is seriously so gross.'_ Chugging the cherry flavored cough syrup with a dramatic gag.

Nova flopped ungracefully into her bed. Hugging a pillow close to her face sighing contently, eyes half open _'Can't something interesting happen for a chance? Literally living in the middle of nowhere in a cabin working as a waitress at a Forgo series looking fucking diner._ _ _At the age 21, single with the love for tequila._ And with a bachelor's degree in psychology no less. How sad, I have become Bridget jones in the fucking flesh.' _

Eyes closing shut, ears distantly listening to twilight in the background luring her into a void of black.

* * *

Moaning and tossing around like a dead fish out of water, Nova woke up. Right arm brushing against the cold wooden floor. Goosebumps rising at the draft across the floor. _'Wait a fucking minute. The floor beside my bed has an expensive mandala rug.'_

Moving quickly to sit up Nova glanced around in wild panic. The room was a light lavender color queen bed pushed against the wall closet to the window. _'Oh well fucking look my kidnapper must have stolen my tie-dyed comforter for comfort as they go silence of the lambs on my ass._ ' Standing up Nova moved more around the room a dark wooden dresser pushed against the left wall. Pictures of pressed dried flowers, butterflies hung around the walls and a bookshelf. A flat screen on the wall closet to the window.

Glancing at the small dresser beside the bed Nova moved swiftly tilting her head in utter disbelief. There sitting on the table was a fucking fruit basket with a gold balloon tied to it with a letter with a red wax seal fancy figures mirroring one another _. 'who the fuck uses wax seals any more other than the hipsters and stay at home bored moms?'_

Tanned fingers moved to snatch the letter open. Ripping the seal and envelope apart in haste. Frantic disbelief rippled through name. Handing shaking, gripping the pages tightly between her fingers. Leaning against the bed. Reading the letter aloud in shock.

' _ **Dearest Nova,**_

 _ **You say you wanted a change in your life? Change is here. In a world, not of your own. You must be looking around your surrounding while reading this. You are in the world known as Twilight. A world you are familiar with I am sure. Some events have already come to past, but you are in the moment that falls between the realm of the first twilight movie and the second give or take 8 or 9 months. You being in this world will affect the outcome of what is to be and happen. If you so choose to do it that is. You can live in this world and ignore the events that play out as planned. Or change them. (Though, I would go with changing these events, they are rather dull.) Think of this as your wish come true.**_

 _ **The house in which you are standing in is yours. You do have one living relative if that comforts you.**_

 _ **I suppose you would know his name, Jasper whitlock. He is your great-great-grandfather. Who does not know he has family so close yet.**_

 _ **You are 18 years old and have just finished your home schooling courses for high school.**_

 _ **By know you must realize you are currently new to the wonderful town of forks, Washington! Currently it is summer time. Look around and explore. Once the summer is over you'll have time to yourself before deciding on what you want to do. All of our wonderful Twilight individuals are still in high school.**_

 _ **P.S. Have I mentioned you live right by Bella Swan? Who has already taken a liking to you and who you are hanging out with for lunch today at 3 sharp. And the vampires are already wanting to know who you are, meaning wolf boy wants to know too!**_

 _ **P.S.S. There is a bank account set up for you supplying you all the money you may need. It is under the N. Whitlock. Good luck!**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your fairy Godmother!**_

"Soooo, of all the worlds my fairy godmother decided to put me in." Finally moving to pace around the room, one hand tugging harshly on her bird nest of a hair. "she puts me in the fucking dumbest one! Why couldn't I be on one of those lords of the ring Mary fucking sue characters going on a quest with a hot elf with fabulous hair and mother fucking Aragorn!?"

Screaming in frustration and finally throwing her head out into the cool air of the window that happened to be directing the street on which she lived on. That currently had children getting out of a bright yellow elementary school bus with their awaiting parents. Quickly turning to watch her.

"WHY COULDN'T I BE SOMEWHERE BETTER!"

* * *

Parents watched as a vibrant maroon wild hair, red faced girl yelled out the window into the rain hitting her face dramatically. Tsking their disapproval, already starting gossip.

"What a weird girl. That house hasn't been lived in for 10 years!"

"I wonder who she is, look at her. A complete wacko already!"

"Looks too young to be living by herself."

"I heard the house was built by a witch! Said only a witch could live in that pink house. Like Practical magic voodoo!"

"Oh, I heard that too! Wasn't the last one to live there an actual witch who dealt with the voodoo tarot cards!"

* * *

Nova quickly shoved her head back into her room. "I don't even get a choice at this point. May as well do something today than. Maybe it's just all a dream pleaaase."

Moving to the bathroom attached to her room, Nova glanced in the mirror. Sighing in relief that she at least still looked like herself well sort of. Her face was still the same shape a bit slimmer, eyes the same bright silver that was passed down in her family. Still had a button nose with the right side pierced with 2 light opal blue gems. Lips that formed a slight pout with a piercing sitting directly in the center of her lower lip. A light blue opal catching the light as she smiled lightly

Touching her Ashley piercing, mumbling "Thank god I still have my piercings. Guess I should get ready for a fun filled bored day with Bella fucking god."

After showering. Nova dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a pair tie-dyed pair of sweats that hugged her legs "Fuck it, I'm not in the mood to dress up." Applying a light coat of foundation, a touch of liquid black eyeliner wings and mascara and matte marron colored lip stick. Walking into the closet to grab a bright pair of red flats. Taking the towel off that was wrapped around her hair, watching the beautiful red curls and waves fall curled around her waist.

Moving out of the room into the off-white colored hallway walls decorated with random vintage things scattered about. Books placed randomly on shelves. Jars with random things places about. Pictures of all kinds placed around the reminder of the walls room. The house was already beautiful walking down the staircase feeling the designs wrapped around it.

The home literally remained you of Practical magic, the rooms even resembled the movie. It held warmth that was already comforting. Breathing in deeply you could smell herbs, rose and vanilla. The house felt like a mystery you were ready to explore.

Moving to the door, Nova grabbed the olive-green jacket with fake hot pink lined fur jacket. The warmth of the jacket warming her as she braced herself to the rainy walk to her red jeep Cherokee. Getting in she reversed out moving to in left direction down the road hoping that Bella was the neighbor on the left and not the right. Quickly flashing a fake cheerful smile and small wave to the parents that gathered their children from the bus. Giving you the false smiles and judgmental looks. 'Ahh suburban moms can't get enough of them. Bitches, should have a reality show on them. The real housewives of forks! Pssh'

* * *

Bella's house was thankfully down the left side of the roads 15 minutes from your house. It looked like a nice home, if anything it looked more beautiful in person. It seemed the little time Nova had been here she noticed that it all almost felt real. _'Maybe that cough syrup was laced with something to be having such an intense weird dream like this. I'm seriously handling this dream like a fucking boss.'_

By the time, Nova pulled up, a figure was already waiting outside huddled into their jacket. Nova rolled down the passenger window, in confusion and amazement. _'THIS is what Bella fucking swan looks like'_ Nova titled her head looking over Bella _'the girl everyone drools over here and I can almost see why.'_ Aside from how Bella was portrayed in the movies, this Bella had more soft features less awkwardness to her. Her dark hair flowed down her shoulders in careless waves, with doe like eyes. A soft tilted smile, blush, and soft voice

"Hey Nova."

' _What the fuck have I gotten myself into. _I knew I shouldn't have taken that cough syrup it was probably old!_ ' _Nova's eyes widened panic finally setting in

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it. First chapter down more to go.**_

 _ **Read and review let me know what you think of it.**_


	2. Episode of X-files

" _ **You're always talking, but you're not playing It doesn't match your face" – Chaos Chaos -Do you feel it?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight world but my own lovely characters**_

* * *

Nova's Pov:

Tucking a lose maroon curl behind her ear, Nova quickly flashed Bella a cheerful smile _'Or at least I hope it looks cheerful and not constipated'_ Bella moved into the car, door slamming shut behind her. Rubbing her hands together at the air vents

"Still on for whatever plans we had today, young swan?"

Bella glanced over at Nova, quickly coughing, fingers now fiddling with her jacket sleeves "So, I know I said we were going to go to the bookstore in Seattle. But my close friend Jake you would like him. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him today and I haven't seen him in so lon– "

A tanned hand, was suddenly in Bella's face. "Bella, you really need to fucking breath. Look at me breath and listen to the music playing, Nama-fucking-ste." Silver amused eyes met Bella's overwhelmed eyes, _Phaeleh- In the Twilight_ softly playing in the background. "It's okay Bella, seriously. It's totally cool, let's go hang out with your friend Jake. And maybe if we have time we'll catch dinner somewhere in town afterwards. Sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great. I'll give you directions it's not that far from here."

Nova could have laughed in this moment _'I knew Bella was jitter bug but god damn. Girl, should look more into yoga or maybe even weed to chill her out. Hmm weed, I should look for some if I'm gonna be around Bella all the time.'_

"Uh, yeah directions would be awesome, I'm pretty bad with directions" _'You can't get lost in twilight world, right? All close together'_

Peeling out, Nova drive with a gleam of excitement, eyes widen in uncontrollable mischief _'I get to meet Jacob fucking Black and his wig that looks like Nicolas Cage, in Ghost Rider! So, shitty!'_

* * *

The landscape to say the least was beautiful in its own way. The light that fought through the clouds bounced onto the endless rows of trees. Silver Eyes glimmered from the light, anyone could guess by looking at Nova, that she was a woman left breathless by the nature.

Upon entering the reservation known as La Push. Wooden houses of different colors some chipped and faded, some freshly painted where scattered about through the thick forge of the trees. The smell of burning wood from warming houses and the occupants inside. It felt in a sense entirely different than forks, more connected with their surroundings.

' _Hmm, guess that would make sense. Ooh, I wonder if I can pet one. Their all fluffy and cute overgrown dogs. Wh-'_

Nova's musing were abruptly cut off when Bella nearly shouted in her damn ear off

"Oh! Sorry, turn right there!' Nova taking a sharp right turn, tires digging into the soft mud. "For Fuck's sake Bella!"

After narrowly dying thanks to Bella _'Still fucking Luna Lovegood airy in the head. Probably thinking about Edward's diamond chest'_

Nova took a gravel road for 5 minutes before opening to a clearing. In the middle stood a wooden house with faded red paint.

After stepping out of the car, the cold ice rain instantly hit Nova. Pulling her hood up Nova laughed as her and Bella ran for coverage under the dark porch.

Chuckling, Nova moved more into her jacket, searching for warmth

Bella, knocked loudly on the door. Loudly talking into the door "Come on Jake it's freezing!"

Light flooded the porch

'Well fuck me sideways.' Jacob Black looked hot. The wig he was shown wearing in the movie no longer looked faked but actual like real hair _'Reminds me of Kocoum, from Pocahontas. Dude is fiiiiine'_ Her eyes roamed over his face closely he just looked so different from the movies yet the same. His smile was truly his best feature.

He smiled and stopped before hugging Bella "You'll have to dry off first Bells" Laughing he turned towards Nova _'Oh god wait oh shit he's only fucking 16! Nope, not uh this isn't going to happen. Rule in this world #1 don't go for the underage'_

Clearing her throat, she moved her hand awkwardly at Jacob "Uh, yep the name's Nova. You know like nova's lighting planets up and exploding them. Make them go boom"

His hand wasn't wolf hot yet just human temperature. _'he still just an innocent 16-year-old who likes Bella and hasn't imprinted yet. For a second I completely forgot about that'_

"Nice to meet you Nova who makes planets light up and go boom. That's a mouthful. How bad must your middle name be?"

' _Ah yes the teenager smartass sass, prepared to be knocked off your feet with this middle name bitch'_

Proofing her chest out Nova opened her mouth "My middle name is Murphy. Like Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. I'm all science baby!" Smiling in pride, her lip piercing catching the light from inside

Bella pushed her way in between Nova and Jacob, their eyes briefly meeting over Bella's shoulder. _'Hm another day young wolf_ '

"Hey, Jake can you let us in. Its freezing."

Moving into the house, she looked around soaking everything in, not caring in the least. _'Ooh, I've never seen all of this in the movies. Fascinating, but am I just in a dream that feels real or did I really fucking die from cough syrup?'_

* * *

After drying off and taking jackets off. Bella, Jacob, and Nova sat huddled around a coffee table in the middle of the living. Just close enough to feel the warmth coming off the fireplace, with a _Sorry_ board game.

Nova sitting slouched over on the table, moving her green piece around the board in circles with her finger tip. While Jacob and Bella flirted, game pieces left untouched. _'One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one.'_

Sighing to herself, Nova stood up and mumbled she'd be back on deaf ears

"Fuck!" Startled, she jumped when she saw Mr. black aka Billy aka fucking Jacob's dad. "Oh, god I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Hands flying to her face in embarrassment.

He laughed at her as he rolled closer to her, arm outstretched "I'm Billy Black, nice to meet you?" grasping his hand gently, "Just Nova sir. Bella's new neighbor."

Billy started to move towards the patio door opening it and looking towards her "I like to watch the storms, care to join an old man Nova?"

Moving to grab her damp jacket, Nova moved towards the door "You got yourself a deal sir" Lazily saluting him as she passed

Moving to sit on the wooden bench Nova watched the rain falling. Her mouth titled down, eyes half open clouding to a dull gray, hands propped on her knees in contentment

'I probably look like Gollum with a skinned hobbit on. Than dyed the hobbit hair into pink for my hood and inside coat.' She quickly glanced down at herself 'Oh god, is my jacket to hip for this time! Am I to fashionable?!'

Coughing caught her attention from her inner panic, widen gray eyes stared at Billy

"Does my jacket look like a skinned hobbit?"

Billy tried to contain his amusement and looked seriously at the wild hair of a girl in front of him. She was odder than Isabella Swan.

"Like Lord of the rings? I don't believe so" He reached crossed and felt the neon pink fake fur hood

"Not hobbit, it'd be curlier" as he winked and laughed at her

Nova was glad the Gods were looking down upon her and not making her awkward situation weirder with Billy Black

"Did you just move to Forks?"

"As a matter of fact, I did! 18 and Fresh out of high school too! Looking for a nice new start."

She flashed him a smile, hoping it looked real enough. It was coming to realization with her abrupt new start, she needed to come to terms with.

"Do you like living here Billy?"

Listening to the rain and Billy talk relaxed Nova. Taking her mind off her current situation. Being the third wheel wasn't so bad.

* * *

After a while, Nova glanced at her phone. It shown brightly the black numbers for 6pm, the rain coming down lighter.

"Hey Billy, did you guys have anything planned for dinner? If not, you guys could catch dinner with me and Bella. I'll drive and all."

* * *

Nova knocked on the living room door frame loudly, waiting for the startled teenagers looking widen eyes at her

"Sup, wanna get something to get with Billy and I or should I leave you two alone?"

Nova moved closer to the table, as the Jacob and Bella stared up at her "You talked to my dad or something?" Jacob asked as he stood up brushing his pants off

"We both like watching the rain and on dark nights the stars" Nova said simply head titling to the side, dark curls tumbling with her movement as she watched Jacob

* * *

Jacob's Pov:

Jacob watched Nova Murphy. The weirdest name a parent could name their daughter. Her name itself should have been a bad omen. Nothing was ever good about a Nova or Murphy's law.

She looked at him like a cat does prey. Jacob was never a cat person more dog. Her eyes reflecting the fire, orbs the color of silver and gold, hair that appeared to be glowing absorbing the nearby flames.

Why was she hanging out with his dad? Wasn't she a little too young for him? His eyes starting to form into a glare

' _She's definitely weird. What was she even doing when Bella and I hung out?'_

He continued to stare at her, he noticed her full mouth started to move into a smirk

"Hey, beast my eyes are up here. I know I'm such a looker and all" She said while dramatically flipping her hair behind her. Eyes looking like they knew a joke no one was in on but her.

' _I have a feeling she's going to be a huge pain in my ass from here on out.'_

* * *

Nova stared at Jacob _, 'Just because I'm not supposed to do anything intimately with him doesn't mean I can't flirt or anything of the sort. Just no touchy. Being here might not be as bad as I thought or at least not yet'_

"Well let's get a move on while the nights still young. Bella, you know a good place in Forks that has at a salad?"

* * *

Dinner was a nice enough affair Bella and Jacob talking to one another mainly. Sometimes Nova, butting into the conversation in boredom, while throwing rolled up little napkin balls at Jacob

Jacob, staring at her in annoyance _'never have I wanted to throw something at a girl before. She's so fucking weird'_ while Bella looked at her in guilt for not including her in the conversations

The diner was cozy enough and bordered on the edge between both the La Push and forks. Nova had a feeling this would be the place she went to if she burnt the house down with her cooking. It had a home vibe to it.

* * *

The Blacks were the first to be dropped off after dinner. The cart ride was filled with Billy and Nova talking about what places Nova could eat at when she burned her cooking. After saying their goodbyes and nice meeting you's Bella was next to be dropped off.

The car ride with Bella, unfortunately was filled by an awkward silence created by Bella.

"Nova, you weren't to mad when Jacob and I talked to one another did you? I'm sorry I just haven't seen him in a while since being with Edward. And Edward said he wouldn't let me go see Jake without someone else going with me."

"Bella. It's fine seriously I had a good night. It okay I understand you wanted spend time with your friend. Have a good night Bella. It looks like you have a visitor on your porch" Nova moved slightly to wave at what appeared to be the ginger known as Edward. _'He doesn't look to happy. Pssh, when does he ever though really'_

Nova smiled at Bella in amusement again. Bella smiled at Nova in relief while getting out of the car quickly. Wanting to be with Edward and tell him about her day.

"See you later Nova. Have a good night."

* * *

After arriving home, Nova grabbed a blanket off the nearest couch. It looked like a homemade quilt, colors of light to dark blues, like the night sky and smells of cinnamon apples. She moved through the low let hallway past the kitchen into her back pouch.

Sitting crossed legged, snuggled up with her blanket on the metal bench. Nova glanced around the yard. A white picket fence boarded half the yard. It surrounded what appeared to be a fruits and vegetables garden. That didn't appear dead in the slightest. Cocking her heard to the side Nova stood wrapping the blanket more firmly around her shoulders. Her socks soaking in the wet grass she crossed.

Bending down she lightly grasped what appeared to be tomatoes _'They appear not bothered by the cold and rain. No one has been here in years to look after the garden. Come to think if it this whole night was weird. Like instead of getting to know hottie, I sat on the pouch watching rain. Real smooth Nova._ ' Getting up Nova shock her head I disbelief "I feel like I'm on an episode of X-files."

She glanced past the little picket fence into the darkened trees surrounding her house. It felt like she was being watched. By who or what she wondered. Not wanting to stay and find out Nova glanced away and walked quickly into her house. Door firmly locked behind her.

"It's okay, it was probably nothing. No need to get scared."

She moved up her stairs quickly turning off lamps on the walls as she went. When she finally got to her room, she changed into a baggy black sweater.

Turning her Television on. Nova put on practical magic, relaxing more into her bed. Finally, feeling relaxed Nova began to doze off until eventually falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Another Chapter done**_

 _ **Review and let me know what you think**_


	3. Somebody's watching me

" _ **In the end, it wasn't death that surprised her but the stubbornness of life."**_

― _**Jeffrey Eugenides, The Virgin Suicides"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight world, only my characters**_

* * *

Nova's Pov:

Huffing and puffing Nova felt like the biggest fat ass in the world. By all means Nova, hiked all the time but ' _Fucking, hell what are these mountains?! Oh, my god I'm to fucking old for this shit. Lord, give me a fan!'_ While huffing in annoyance, lose strands of hair that escaped her sloppy braid. ' _Should have listened to my mom and just learned how to fucking braid my own hair.'_

Looked around her smiling widely. She loved feeling the sun on her skin. The forest around her glowed with life, lightly breezing by her. She was glad she wore a long, oversized lavender cardigan with a light maroon sweater underneath it. Black leggings and bright yellow Nike finished her look.

Waking up to the sun shining through her window, forgetting where she was. Nova decided on the spot her day would be filled with hiking. And that is how she ended up in this exact predicament

Stopping to catch for breath for what felt like the 100th time, Nova decided her sore legs could use a break. Setting a 15-minute timer on her phone, Nova moved closer to the tree base. _'A quick cat nap is all I need. What could go wrong?'_

And that is how she ended up in this exactly predicament

* * *

 _5 hours later_

Nova, woke freezing cold and wet. _'Am I back home in my cabin? Was it all a dream? Oh, fuck did my water bottle spill on me again?!'_

Opening her eyes quickly, sitting up Nova looked around in frustration and sadness. A childish pout already forming.

"So, I'm still here catching fucking hypothermia here." Teeth snapping together quickly, lips turning blue, body and hair soaked with rainfall. Nova blew air through her mouth to notice it formed a light cloud.

Laughing in disbelief, she plopped down on the tree trunk. Running her hands though her curls "lovely, don't know which way to go and its dark. Niiiiiice, I'm either going to get humped/attacked by an animal or walk off a fucking cliff. Best choices ever."

Her phone died long ago _'Dead as fuck. That's what happens when you have a crappy charger._ ' Moving up Nova began to take baby steps to the right. Feeling for trees and bushes around her ' _Please don't let me touch fucking poison ivy, rub it on my face without knowing and look like Ms. Fucking Squirrel from Bad teacher when she ate the fucking red apple.'_

* * *

Tracking through the woods at night, in pouring freezing rain in pitch black. Was fucking awful! _'Seriously, how in the hell did Leonardo DiCaprio do this in The Revenant? God, he deserved that wining. Can't believe he slept in a real dead house blah'_

Nova stopped her moving when she heard a branch snap.

'I give up.' Not even caring, head raised miserably to the sky. More branches snapping, she lazily shifted her head, in the general direction of the snapping.

"wolf?"

Nova whispered, staring mystified by the creature becoming more clear in front of her. _'I know it's really bad timing but I'm gonna pet the fuck out of this cute fur ball. Probably like it anyways since technically they are a dog right meow, ha get it instead of now, meow.'_

That being said she instantly fell face first into a disgusting mud puddle. _'Why can't I just have night vision like, Riddick!'_ Sniffling miserably to herself. The wolf even seemed to bark out laughter at her expense

' _Wow, just wow. This fucker just laughs as I'm like jeepers creepers, walking around blindly without eyes, into shit.'_ Nova stood slowly from the ground, glaring at the wolf. Dirt and water sticking to her clothes, and starched palms. She looked like a pale drown rat.

Mud sliding off her face, slowly "Just shut the fuck up man, it's not THAT funny." She mumbled.

Nova continued to move closer to the wolf. The wolf in turn; watched her advancements. Its head moved to the side in what appeared to be curiosity. She finally stood in front of the wolf, looking closely at its face.

' _Dark silver? Fuck me who the fuck is the dark silver one. Shit is this one a dude or chick-?'_ Cutting her thoughts of she quickly glanced down

' _yep, thank the lord it's a dude one. Damn it I only remember Jacob and Sam. I was to high watching twilight or sick! Hello fairy godmother help me!'_

Her face morphed into panic, silver eyes widening, hand moving closer and closer to the wolf's side "Please for the love of fucking Odin don't bite me for trying to pet you in my stupidity."

The wolf's chest rumbled from what she hoped was amusement and not wanting to eat her ass. Warmth blossomed into her hand, coldness seeping away.

Her eyes watched the wolf's face until she was pressed against the warmth. Eyes closing, while mumbling "Please, if you can understand me lead to someone who can help me. I'm an idiot who's fucking lost."

' _Cold. So, cold. Is this how hot Caption America felt? Lord, hotness couldn't even melt it.'_ That was all she was thinking about as the wolf lead her somewhere. anywhere. Pressed closely to the wolf, she tried to look at her surroundings, but it all blurred. She couldn't take her mind would different back to the coldness.

Nova, grabbed the wolf's fur lightly, its eyes looking back to her "I need to sit."

Moving to the ground not caring Nova, looked towards the wolf, hair sticking to her pale face. "I'm fucked, aren't I?"

The wolf moved closely to her face, leaning down. Before it quickly shot up and ran off into the forest. "He seriously just ran off. Shit."

Flopping entirely on the soft mud ground, Nova looked up. Drops of rain feeling more like little prickles. She opened her silver eyes, considering the darkened abyss of a sky above. She felt her eye lids begin to drop, fatigue setting in. 'I shouldn't close my eyes. Fuuck, I'm going to die in twilight on only day 2! Weak as fuck, Nova Murphy.'

She softly sang to herself trying in vein to stay awake.

"I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
And I have no privacy.I ooh, always feel like somebody's watching me."

Her eyes were closing, she could hear footsteps in the distance or did she? Was she giving herself, false hope?

The rain, dulling until she heard silence.

* * *

Paul quickly moved beside the pale girl, her eyes were closed. He leaned closely to her, listening

"She's still alive, Sam." Looking up, Sam nodded his head in acknowledgment, looking around. How did she even get this far into the forest?

"Pick her up and run as fast as you can to my house. Emily will know what to do."

Paul wondered briefly if she would live. She looked like that chick, from corpse bride, the dead one anyways. Her dark hair contrasted against her colorless face. She was either suicidal or a dumb ass for walking up to him. Just so she could pet him like a fat house dog.

"A fucking fat ass house dog." chuckling as he reached Sam and Emily's bright lit house.

* * *

 _ **Oh, the cliffhangers, how dreadful they are**_

 _ **Read and review**_


	4. Is this real Life?

" _ **Anton, werewolf: [to all the werewolves] What are we? We're...**_

 _ **[All, together]**_

 _ **Anton, werewolf: We're Werewolves, not Swear-Wolves." -**_ _ **What We Do in the Shadows**_

 _ **(You guys should check this movie out. It's hilarious.'**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**_

* * *

Nova, started to regain consciousness. A weak moan escaping her chapped lips. She felt as though her head was being bashed in by a brick. She drew the snug quilt around her body, feeling the warmth seep into her pores, numbing her head. _'Where am I? Shit, why am I undressed? Is this a SHIRT?! Oh, god it's like a hills have eyes crap. Wait, nova breath, you're in twilight, stuff like that doesn't happen here'_

She sprung up, blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a snuggie, frame engulfed in a black shirt. _'Fuuuck, now I want a snuggie only the mermaid tail one._ ' Eyes widen in thought. Unaware of prying eyes at her door, watching the odd girl before them.

Jumping, Sam and Paul quickly looked toward the mysteries now laughing girl. It didn't help that her hair looked like an actual bee hive, only hues of red. Truly a remarkable sight. Frankenstein's wanna be bride, in the flesh.

"Oh, thank you sweet baby Jesus! No hills have eyes here!" throwing her blanket clad arms in the air, eyes closed

Before, plopping back into the bed, and resumed her cocoon of warmth, snoring lightly.

* * *

"Fuck" Paul couldn't contain his booming laughter. He was surprised the girl could sleep through it. But, seeing his Alpha's sheer annoyance, eye twitch included, at this girl. Priceless.

Sam wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Paul, watch the language."

Brushing past Paul, Sam walked towards into the bedroom. He tried to shake the girl awake. She made a strangled cat noise, before trying to move more into the blankets. That sound made Paul and Sam, unconsciously turn their heads to the side, just like dogs.

Too bad Nova missed it as she tried to shove her head under her pillow

Sam moved quicker, rolling his eyes. This girl was stubborn as a rock "Hey, you need to get up uh girl, woman?" How old was she? She barely looked 16.

She moved to sit up blowing random raspberry strands out of her annoyed sliver eyes.

"Dude, seriously, I have tattoos and piercings. I'- "' _Oh, right I'm 18 here. So, long tequila. Hello, darkness my old friend'_ "I'm 18. I'm an adult _woman_ that can do everything, but get drunk."

"unfortunately " what Nova thought was lightly under her breath. But In reality, was as her normal voice, loud.

Paul stared at this _woman_. She was like a…spoiled, pink bow wearing, _cat_. 'Hissy, prissy fucking cat. Even her eyes look feline.' He thought drily

"All right, already I'm fucking up, hulk!"

"I'm not hulk, I'm Sam." He said it so seriously, Nova didn't know if he was joking or not

"haha" she punched his shoulder lightly, grinning awkwardly "funny sense of humor."

"What humor." He deadpanned

' _Is this real life?'_

* * *

After putting her now dry clothes back on, jacket between her crossed arms. Reminding herself to thank Emily for washing them.

Everyone sitting at the living room table. Nova, looked more closely at the characters in front of her.

' _Does everyone seriously belong in Pocahontas here? Live action cast right here. Their all so beautiful. I'm jealous right now.'_ Fiddling, nervously with a loose maroon curl,

Emily, was beautiful. Glossy black hair and satiny copper skin. Nova, glanced briefly at her scars. Three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to chin. Even going as far as her right arm to her hand. Yet, she held them with confidence. She didn't try to shy away because of them.

Her eyes moved to Sam muscles, hidden under a black fitted shirt _. 'Surprised, he even owns any shirts.'_ Sam's face didn't look any young, but worn and tired. He carried a weight all his own. _'Probably knowing when Jacob phases, he'll always have competition for alpha.'_ weight of the world on his shoulders. Copper skin, cropped ebony hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall too, like almost hulk size. _'I really wonder how badass his wolf form looks.'_

"So, why were you wondering around the forest so late?" Sam's deep voice, cutting her thoughts of abruptly

"Long story short. I'm Nova." Her headache continued to burn with pain, did no one have ibuprofen around here? "So, anyways, went for a hike, took a nap, woke up in the rain walking into any direction." She glanced around the room ticking off the events, as she spoke "saw a big ass wolf, was Bff's with said wolf for a while" Sharp eyes, moving to Paul who rudely interrupted her with his laughing. He stopped the second her eyes were on him. Moving her eyes away and continuing on her list "it took off, and I went to lay down, freezing. And boom I'm here. Which by the way, could I get a ride home, please?"

Sam looked at her, before nodding his head. "Yeah, I can take you."

She rose from her chair quickly. Throwing her jacket on and making her way to the door, before pausing.

' _Remember, act natural.'_

Flashing a smile "Sorry, I was in such a rush, I didn't even say thank you guys for finding me." Realizing she could have actually died _'in twilight no less'_ Nova, sounded more sincere as she continued "Seriously, though thank you, if I can repay you in any way I will."

Sam's quickly shook his head no "It's fine. No need to have to repay anything."

"oh!" looking at Emily "thank you for you know dressing me and drying my clothes"

Emily laughed looking at the weird girl in front of her "Your very welcome."

She had to play clueless "Oh, what are your names? I should have asked that first"

"I'm Sam, my fiance, Emily and that's Paul."

Paul. Was currently shoving a sandwich in his mouth

* * *

After being dropped off, Nova went straight for the shower

Emerging, from the steam of the bathroom, she moved to her bed. Sleep didn't come to her that night, tossing and turning.

* * *

 _ **1 a.m**_ _._ blared, angrily red at Nova. Her face the colors of pink and blue, from her lava lamp, laying against her pillow.

Sighing, she grabbed her jacket off the floor, and headed for the garden. Stopping in the kitchen, tapping her foot, expression thoughtful. "If I were alcohol in this practical magic looking house where might I be." Moving, towards the door, she moved into the living room. A book case pressed against the left wall, caught her eye. She looked for a _magical_ kind of book.

Grasping the worn spine, she pulled _The Hobbit_ out. Opening it, she discovered a fake compartment. In it, lay a gold flask. Hopefully, with something strong. Twisting it open, she took a whiff _'Yep, defiantly whiskey.'_ Taking a hearty swing, made her way to the back porch, the cold soothing her flushed cheeks.

Her silver eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Taking small sips of whiskey, letting it warm her. Sitting down on the stairs, that lead into the garden. She pressed her feet into the soft grass.

A light, breeze drifting by. She closed her eyes, head to the sky, breathing in the fresh air.

Humming, _do you believe in magic_

Standing up, a like white later. She walked back inside to her bed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Nova stayed home _'Well, I guess it's home now. No going back to Alaska.'_ She took the time to either be inside exploring the old house. Or, she could be found in the garden on sunny days. And on rainy days, sitting wrapped up on the bench, with a steaming black cup of joe.

She hung out with Bella, when she wasn't with Edward the mind-reader or Alice seer into the future. Meaning not that often. But what Bella lacked, she made up though texting Nova, almost every day. Bella, was slowly starting to grow on her.

She laid in bed peacefully. Sleep coming easy, like most nights recently.

* * *

" _Is this a fucking joke." His shaky hand throwing down, the invitation for none other than Bella and Edwards's wedding, storming out of the house. His hands moving to his shirt._

 _She quickly moved to stand closely in front of him, ignoring the rain. Her hand resting on his cheek. The shakes rippling through his body stopping, momentarily._

" _Please don't do this Jacob. Not now."_

 _She leaned her forehead against his, eyes closed. The rain around them fading, it was just them, in this moment._

" _Let her go, it's time to move on with your life." Her voice shaky_

 _Warm breath merging together, so close together. He ripped away from her, leaving a gap between them_

" _He's a vampire! He'll turn her into a leech!"_

" _Then so be it! That's what they both want. Things change , friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anyone. You need to live for yourself" breathing deeply, she looked at him, rain blurring his image "You need to put yourself first. Not the pack, Bella,.. not me. Just you"_

 _His eyes looked at her so intensely with something she couldn't begin to describe. It was love or anger or any emotion she seemed to know._

" _I'll be back. I, promise, Nova Murphy."_

 _Before phasing into the forest_

* * *

Nova woke with a gasp, looking around the room. _'What in the_ _ **fuck**_ _was that. That took place in breaking dawn. Am I seeing what is about to occur or will occur with me being here? What happened to the being friends_ _ **not**_ _friends with benefits.'_

And what was that incessant noise, _'Oh, knocking on the door, good lord how is even awake at'_ she glanced at the clock ' _ **really at 7 in the morning'**_ growing annoyed she grabbed a nearby cardigan, while making her way down the stairs. Looking, at one of the many small mirrors as she walked, at least her hair looking semi okay today "Alright, I'm coming!"

Nova yanked the door open harshly

"Are you fucking serious?!"

Eyes widen in realization _'I'm in a literally fucking twilight zone right now!'_

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?"

She _knew_ that fucking bubbly voice

* * *

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Read and review**_


	5. Siren Call

" _ **I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea**_

 _ **Can you hear the siren call?"**_

 _ **-Kat Krazy ft. elkka – Siren**_

 _ **Disclaimer: own nothing but my characters.**_

* * *

Nova's Pov:

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Nova moved to the side, opening the door wider for both Jasper and Alice fucking Cullen. To say, she was frustrated was an understatement, all she wanted was her warm bed _'And to sleep as late as I want and not have to deal with this shit. Right now.'_ Jasper laughed as he walked past Nova.

Alice, was breath taking, her pixie features reminded Nova of tinker bell. Both small, but having beautiful appearances _'Only tinker bell was a little bitch. Who pulled hair.'_ Alice moved around the room, looking at the odd trinkets scattered about the room _'She has no shame just nosing around my poor house.'_

While Jasper stood beside her, both glancing at each other. Neither breaking the awkward air around them, as Alice flew around the room. Nova looked more at Jasper Whitlock, her only living well technically _undead_ relative left. Jasper stood easily at 6'3", honey blond curls falling to his shoulders. He was muscular, but lean, with traditional yellow eyes indicating he pick of animals over humans. _'I wonder what color eyes he had before being turned'_

Jasper broke the silence that formed between them

"Your eyes." He gestured towards her eyes, his voice holding a southern twang "Their interesting. I've only ever seen eyes that color, in my family." Nova, glanced nervously at Jasper, running her hand harshly through her hair. As he stared more intensely at her eyes. She tried to politely smile _'Oh god, please don't let this be an awkward family reunion, like in national lampoon's vacation! Only I literally have a fucking undead grandfather standing in front of me'_

Her eyes widening in panic, causing her to blurt the first thing that came to her head

"I'm Nova, but you probably already know that." Thrusting her hand towards Jasper "Did you know the definition for a nova is like a cataclysmic nuclear explosion on a white dwarf. I memorized the definition, wanted to always know what it stood for."

He stared at her, before grasping her warm hand with his cold one. Shaking it briefly before he started to laugh. A second time already, she was on a roll. "Now, which one of your parents decided to name you that?"

A sigh escaped her lips "My dad. He has a thing for astronomy, like fucking hardcore. My mom and dad literally rock, paper, scissor to see whose name would win." Laughing as she recalled her parents telling her, how her name came about. "It's always a fun story to tell people."

"If your mom won, what was the name she had for you?"

"It was an awful name. She wanted to name Aphrodite, after the Greek goddess of love. Because I was created out of love and their water bed was the water. Oh, my god that sounds even more embarrassing aloud." She felt her face begin to flush

"May I ask where your parents are now? Bella said you lived here by yourself."

That question made Nova pause and think _'Where are my parents? Are they still in another, I guess dimension, doing okay or did I just disappear from their memories?_ ' These thoughts alone made Nova want to curl up in bed and cry. It made her feel selfish and confused. She was so caught up in this new world that she didn't stop to think about her old one.

Jasper must have felt the waves of sadness and confusion roll off her. He was directing the conversation in a different direction the next second. Which she was extremely grateful for, she didn't want to linger on negative thoughts _'At least not when people are around. I prefer to wallow in my own despair, by myself. No vampires, no werewolves.'_

Clearing his throat, he looked at her kindly "Forgive me, I was so caught up in wanting to know the meaning of your name, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jasper Cullen and that there is Alice. Pleasure to meet you, Nova."

At the mention of her name Alice, danced over to Jasper and Nova

"Alice Cullen! Through Jasper just told you. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." Her smiling lighting up the room, grasping both Nova's hands into her much smaller colder ones ' _God, I feel like I have fucking man hands compared to Alice. Talk about insecure much.'_

"So, what are you two doing here exactly?" Tilting her head, pointing at the two vampires in front of her

Alice and Jasper glanced briefly at one another. ' _They're about to lie to me in T minus 3..2…1'_

Alice answered "Bella asked for us to tell you that she won't be able to hang out today. She'll be going camping with our family, for the weekend. Her cellphone is also dead too, hence why we are here. She already left for the campsite, with her boyfriend Edward our brother. Jasper and I were the last to leave."

"Oh, okay. That's totally understandable. Ah, thanks for coming over to tell me that, really helpful."

"No problem at all. It was nice to meet any of Bella's friends. She doesn't make many. Well I guess we should be going. Don't want to be too late. It was nice meeting you Nova, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

With that Alice and Jasper began to make their way down the porch. Jasper nodding his goodbye, as Nova leaned against the door frame once more. Waving goodbye, watching them speed away. _'You know what I don't even want to know what's supernatural shit going on. Enough weird stuff is happening today already.'_

After Letting Alice and Jasper out. All Nova wanted to do was relax. It was bad enough she was in twilight. _'This house has to have a secret stash around here. I mean it already had magical alcohol. Might as well go see if there's any magical Mary jane.'_ She tried to distract her thoughts about what jasper asked her today. She didn't want to linger on the thought of her parents, at least not right now. ' _Being sad won't help me, but denying any thoughts of them is worse.'_

After looking through every book possible on the book shelf, Nova huffed in annoyance, blowing maroon curls away from her face. "Come on, let me find something. Now would be a good time to fucking help me, Fairy Godmother."

And then that's when she saw it. A dusty, black box, shoved all the way in the back, behind all the books. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she let out a noise of gleefulness. Reaching her arm as far back as she could go, feeling the cool metal against her fingers, she grabbed it quickly.

"Fucking badass mother fucking Fairy Godmother hooked it up!" Running her slender fingers down the black metal box, feeling for any locks, and finding none. The metal box itself wasn't anything extraordinary, plain matte black paint.

Her eyes widen when she opened the plain black box. There in all its glory was the green herb she had been needing since being here. She reached to grab the plastic bagging opening it, while inhaling "Thank you Gods from above" while throwing her hands in the air laughing. And her mood only improved when she spotted a pink glass bubbler, with a lighter "Hm, very interesting. Seemed to know I would need everything" Glancing at all the stuff in front of her "Eh, whatever. I'd say YOLO, buuut I have literally died once already."

Turning on the flat screen located on the wall, Nova made herself at home on the couch. A big smile on her face as she took her first hit. Her lungs filling with smoke, as her throat burned. Before finally blowing out, a gray cloud of smoke surrounding her. Her mind drifting away from the pain she was sure, she'd have to face and soon. _'But for now, it's time to watch some Hannibal.'_

* * *

 _ **5 hours later**_

Knocking on the front door, made Nova turn her head in annoyance, pausing _Hannibal_

"For real, can no one in this fucking town can leave me alone. I'm not even a main character."

Glancing in the mirror she realized a little too late her eyes were red and droopy from her activates and she had half a grin on her face. Her wild mane framing her face, while she wore a crochet red crop top with black leggings and of course the final touch being her prized x-files socks.

"I'm chill. I'm chill as a cucumber, man." Gripping the door and swinging it open, Jacob and Billy Black greeted Nova. Leaning against the door frame, she looked at the two men before her

"Soo, what brings you to my humble house, that I never gave you my address to. Just throwing that out there."

Billy laughed before answering her "You did say you were Bella's neighbor so there were only 2 choices. And the house on the left happened to be the first pick."

' _Sweet mother of baby_ _Jesus_ ' Nova's face broke out into a full-blown smile while she began to laugh. In all honesty, she knew it wasn't that funny, but being high made everything appear entertaining.

Jacob begin to slowly glare at her while sniffing the air, looking at her red eyes "Seriously, your stoned right now?"

Nova just looked at him _'Stupid little mutt, knows nothing._ ' "Well obviously, Jon snow. I'm trying to decide how stoned I am. Do I want to go for a munch or do I want to watch Disney movies and laugh the whole time?" Moving her hands like a scale to show with was better _'hmm I wish I had a job, where I could just sit around and smoke weed all day and eat. Soo much food.'_

Before Jacob could reply, Billy spoke while looking in-between Nova and Jacob. "What she does in her spare time is none of our business, Jake. Besides, I've tried it here and there when I was younger too. No harm done, but wanting food." Winking to Nova, causing her to release a new round of laughter "Billy, you are seriously the man right now. Would you guys like to come in and we can talk?"

Billy nodded his head, Jacob grabbing his handles and pushing them into the house.

* * *

Jacob's Pov:

Moving into the house, Jacob noticed it smelt of cinnamon apples, vanilla, and herbs. The whole house screamed old to him. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in this bizarre house. He heard, rumors really, that witches use to live in this house. He could see the weird woman in front of him in Hocus Pocus getup. _'It would be fitting for her. She literally looks and acts the part.'_

Looking towards the red headed girl and his dad, currently seated in the kitchen both holding coffee in their hands, tilting his head ' _Why was my dad sticking up for her anyways? I'm his son! God, she's strange. I don't even know why he's inviting her.'_ The thought alone caused him to pout while looking out the window.

After sitting by the window for 10 minutes, Jacob's phone buzzed to life. Glancing down he noticed it was from Embry wanting to know if he wanted to hang out. Hang out with Embry or with his dad, Charlie, and the high red head. It was an easy decision to make.

Moving to the kitchen quickly, Jacob pushed open the door and cut of the conversation going on between Nova and his dad. "Dad, I need to go. Embry reminded me of a science project we needed to work on tonight."

His dad began to shake his head "Jacob, don't be rude and besides were here to ask" turning towards Nova now "If you would like to come over for dinner tonight with Bella's dad Charlie. Through Bella won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, went camping with her boyfriend's family. Besides, Charlie and myself could use a womanly helping hand in: cooking."

She stared at his dad, before grabbing his hands across the table earning a glare from Jacob _'What the hell is she doing?'_ "Billy, I am so awful at cooking. Please don't make me cook anything but that"

"You couldn't be any worse than Charlie and myself. Besides, if whatever we cook turns out to be bad. We can always go to the diner."

"Fine, but I'm telling you. We should all just head to the diner and save ourselves the epic fail that is about to occur."

Billy patted her arm as he past her "Well see. I'm going to call Charlie."

Jacob could feel her eyes on him, watching him, as his father left the kitchen. A smirk forming on her lips "I have a deal for you, Jacob Black" the way she purred his name, sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't tell if he should be scared or be attracted to this crazy she devil in front of him. _'Her wearing that top isn't helping either.'_ Glancing at her lightly sun kissed skin, eyes drifting to her breasts, the cold only made them more prominent ' _Are those piercings?!'._ Snapping his eyes up, feeling his face turn red. ' _Who has piercings there'_ As Nova continued either uninterested or unaware of his current state.

"If you don't want to come to dinner and would rather hang out with your friend. You can." Before he could say yes, she cut him off and held up her hand "BUT, I want something in return. I'm having to hang out with two dads' high, mind you. While one of these said, dads is a cop."

He glared at her once more. Her eyes watched his face change from annoyance to anger. A grin growing on her face, as she stood and stretched from the table _'The way she moves would make anyone believe she was raised by cats, especially with her snobby bitch attitude.'_ "Oh, come now, that angry puppy face, won't scare me. I've seen worse. Nice try through, maybe growl next time." moving her hand down his cheek, only to pinch it.

He went to grab her hand, but she moved to quickly "You're such a cat. You piss everyone off. Did you know that?" She looked at him amused, lifting a red brow, propping herself on the kitchen counter. "So, did you want to hear what I wanted or are you going to continue to say that I am an amazing cougar?" Her eyes lightening up, while a sly smile graced her face. Causing Jacob to choke on his words, face flushing red. Again. _'She's a fucking cat in a human's body. A giant hairball from hell.'_

"What do you want?" he asked her rudely

"Oh, so now you speak? Cat got your tongue?" She paused watching his face form a snarl. Before shifting her eyes to the window beside her "What do I want hmm" she tapped a lightly tanned finger against her piercing sitting in the middle of her bottom plump lip. "I want for you to…take me to first beach. Tomorrow the whole day." He stared at her, _'that's seriously all she wants?'_

"That's it? Nothing more…extreme?"

She shook her head, still looking out the window "Nope! Bella was supposed to take me. Tomorrow's Saturday and I'll be damned if I have no plans for the weekend. So, do we have a deal Jacob Black?"

He shook his head, spending one day with the she devil couldn't be that bad or could it? "Fine, we have a deal. Let's just hurry up, so I can go." She finally turned to look at him. But, her smile didn't reach her eyes "Great! Let's go see if your dad is ready. And we can drop you off at your friend's house for your 'science project'. Since school comes first and all. I'll stop by your house say around 12 tomorrow, sound good? Good." She brushed past him into the living room.

It seemed as through for a moment, she looked sad. Maybe it was the way her lips curled down, when she thought he couldn't see her. Shaking his head, Jacob decided at once, that it wasn't his problem. _'Not like she's my friend or will become my friend. She's just some strange girl who hangs around with Bella, on occasion.'_

* * *

Nova's Pov:

Well after nearly burning down not only Billy's kitchen, but house. It was safe to say that Billy, Nova, and Charlie, were not going to be stepping foot into a kitchen, for a long while. And that is how they ended up at the diner _'Like I fucking said we should have gone to in the first place. Buuut no Billy wanted to try to cook and almost burn down his own house.'_

Nova, took an instant liking to Charlie. Charlie reminded her greatly of her own father. Both had a dry sense of humor, while trying to think of random topics that a teenage girl would like or know. But for Nova that was okay, those random topics, always ended in laughs and smiles stretched across everyone's faces.

But in all honesty, she had to admit this was the funniest thing, she had done since being in Twilight. She was truly happy right now, in this moment. Sitting beside Billy and Charlie, all having coffee. Nova's bright eyes filled to the brim with amusement. Listening to both men recall tales they had together, most ending in disaster.

' _I seriously wouldn't trade this for the world. These two right here are my home boys for life!'_

"Nova, you wanna grab a slice of pie before heading out?"

Placing a hand over her heart, she gasped dramatically

"A man after my own heart"

"Don't listen to her Charlie, she's just high." Billy said with a serious face, before laughing at Nova's face

Charlie glanced between Billy and Nova. Bringing his coffee to his lips "Well, we've all tried to, never hurt anyone."

Nova felt the ripple of laughter escaping her "Thank you!"

* * *

After arriving home, Nova walking to her house. Looking around before sprinting upstairs 'Fuck this, there could be something in the dark, we've all seen it in movies.'

Finally reaching her room, gasping for air "Man, I am a fat ass."

Throwing on a random baggy band shirt, she collapsed into bed. Glancing out her window _'What am I doing here?'_ Her eyes shined with unshed tears, snapping closed.

She curled into herself, gripping a pillow tightly to herself "One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small. Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall." Falling into a fitful sleep ten minutes later

* * *

 _His body was suddenly tightly pressed against her. Heat rolling off his body in waves, whispering into her ear, from behind. "You're_ _ **my**_ _imprint._ _ **Mine.**_ _Do I make myself clear?" Warm arms moving to grip her hips, fingers digging in lightly._

 _She moved quickly out of his arms, turning to face him. Arms crossed across her chest, eyes blazing_

" _I'm not your fucking property. I own my own fabulous self. And I_ _ **most certainly**_ _wouldn't be some_ _ **little mutt's**_ _play thing/imprint, whatever. Now move."_

 _She went to push him away, only to have his hands grab her wrists, and yank her towards his warm body._

 _Both stood breathing lightly, the cold turning their breath to light mist._

 _His molten eyes watched her, in an almost lazy amused fashion, full lips slowly moving into a grin_

 _His eyes took a darker shade, almost appearing wolfish. He laughed huskily, causing a chill to run down her spine, in pleasure._

" _You're wrong, Nova Murphy. I'm not a kid"_

 _Before she could even speak. Jacob grabbed her neck, and crashed his lips against her's._

 _It was a wickedly, lust filled kiss. Never had anyone kissed her so deliciously till now. He moved to press her more firmly against the house behind her. His hands slowly moved down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. While her hands worked to pull his hair roughly._

 _Nova gasped as she felt Jacob's warm hands grab her ass suddenly and lift. She knew she had to wrap her legs around him, and tightly she did. She could feel him against her, only exciting her more. Both needing to breath, slowly pulled apart. Half lidded eyes watching one another_

" _You're playing with fire, Jacob Ephraim Black."_

 _His voice husky, moving towards her neck. Leaving nips and kisses closer and closer to her ear_

" _I'm willing to take that risk."_

* * *

Gasping, she moved straight to her window, ripping it open, throwing her head out.

Silver eyes glazed over, looking into the darkened forest, rain hitting her arms. Red hair swirling around her. "What happened to no touchie." She pouted, glancing at her clock "It's fucking 5! I'm never going to be able to sleep in. This really is hell." Her mind never seemed to click what all her dream was about. Just bits and pieces, mainly her and Jacob dry humping each other. "Did we even talk or just get right to dry humping? I'm so not awake enough for this."

* * *

 _ **Ta daaa. Another chapter done.**_

 _ **Let know what you think, I love reading reviews!**_


End file.
